t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
T2T Warrior 26 RE-REMAKE
100 will attempt and the extra runs system is back and is at the beginning again its the SASUKE 36 course but with a few modifications also the SASUKE 34 competitors minus rude competitors or ones i didnt want will all compete but ignore the ages Commentators 1-80:Keisuke Hatsuta 81-100:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 2:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 3:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 4:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 1 85 seconds 1 quad steps 2 rolling hill 3 wing slider 4 fish bone 34- version 5 dragon glider 6 tackle 300k 320k 7 warped wall Competitors Stage 2 110 seconds 1 ring slider 2 salmon ladder nobori rungs 3 salmon ladder kudari rungs 4 spider walk 5 spider drop 6 backstream 7 reverse conveyor 8 wall lifting 40k 50k Competitors 34 Minami Ono 2. salmon ladder nobori. fell on 4th rung 40 Tatsuhiro Fujimatsu CLEAR 0.3 seconds left. spent lots of time on the backstream and only had 15 seconds at the reverse conveyor and 5 seconds left at wall lifting, however he managed to power through the obstacle and clear with 0.3 left 44 Hikaru Iwamoto 4. spider walk 45 Masashi Hioki D CLEAR 23.7 seconds left 46 Seiki Takasu D CLEAR 21.4 seconds left 47 Hiroshige Yamamoto D CLEAR 17.6 seconds left 48 Yousuke Watanabe Cut 3. salmon ladder kudari. failed transfer from salmon ladder nobori 49 Satoshi Obata Cut CLEAR 2.9 seconds left 51 Tim Champion CLEAR 27.7 seconds left 56 Tatsuya Tada D CLEAR 13.7 seconds left 57 Takeshi Jonishi 1. ring slider 80 Dai Igarashi D CLEAR 26.1 seconds left 84 Yusuke Suzuki D CLEAR 23.1 seconds left 87 Jessie Graff CLEAR 38.9 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 Time 88 Ryoichi Tsukada D CLEAR 10.5 seconds left 89 Kenji Darvish 1. ring slider 93 Ragivaru Anastase D 5. spider drop 94 Ryo Matachi D 5. spider drop 95 Shunsuke Nagasaki Cut CLEAR 22.8 seconds left 96 Jun Sato Cut CLEAR 24.6 seconds left 97 Drew Dreschel D 6. backstream. slipped off platform that leads to reverse conveyor. course out 99 Yuuji Urushihara Cut CLEAR 11.4 seconds left 100 Yusuke Morimoto 6. backstream. slipped off platform that leads to reverse conveyor. course out 23 attempts 14 clears think another new record Stage 3 180 seconds 1 flying bar 27 and 32 34- version straight into sidewinder kai 2 sidewinder kai 3 planet bridge 36 version 4 ultra crazy cliffhanger 5 triple vertical limit 2nd vertical limit kai has been given a seperate name now! 6 pipe slider Competitors 40 Tatsuhiro Fujimatsu 2. sidewinder kai. fell on 4th pole 45 Masashi Hioki 1. flying bar. slipped off backwards off 2nd cradle 46 Seiki Takasu D 1. flying bar. fell on 3rd cradle 47 Hiroshige Yamamoto D 3. planet bridge 49 Satoshi Obata D 2. sidewinder kai. fell on 3rd pole 51 Tim Champion 4. ultra crazy cliffhanger. fell on 2nd transition to moving ledge 56 Tatsuya Tada 6. pipe slider. fell with 48 seconds left. cleared 2nd transition with one hand and pulled it together and is the first to EVER beat the ultra crazy cliffhanger 80 Dai Igarashi D 4. ultra crazy cliffhanger. fell on 1st transition 84 Yusuke Suzuki D 4. ultra crazy cliffhanger. fell on 1st transition 87 Jessie Graff 4. ultra crazy cliffhanger. fell on 2nd transition to moving ledge 88 Ryoichi Tsukada 5. triple vertical limit. fell on 3rd ledge 95 Shunsuke Nagasaki D 4. ultra crazy cliffhanger. fell on 2nd transition to moving ledge 96 Jun Sato D 4. ultra crazy cliffhanger. fell on 2nd transition to moving ledge 99 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 49.2 seconds left 14 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 not at midoriyama, it is in Yokohama 25m 45 seconds 1 spider climb 8m 2 salmon ladder 7m rungs 3 rope climb 10m Competitor 99 Yuuji Urushihara KANZENSEIHA 0.0 seconds left. did it with 0.08 seconds left. they didnt know if he achieved or not so they used replay and the clock said 0.0 so they were puzzled but using a man with a very good stopwatch it is shown that he achieved T2T Warriors 11th Kanzenseiha with 0.08 left 1 attempt 1 kanzenseiha ok so 1 person won but they dont know what they are in for the next edition but for now we will see you next time on T2T Warrior while Yuuji Celebrates His VERY Unexpected Kanzenseiha well done to Yuuji!